The present invention relates to a power generating system and, more particularly, to such a power generating system, which uses inertia force and lever force to increase the torque of a motor to rotate the rotor of a power generating unit, so as to greatly enhance the output of the power generating unit.
Continuous consumption of energy (for example, gasoline) causes shortage of natural resources. In order to satisfy the demand for energy, different power generating methods have been developed. These power generating methods use nuclear power, thermal power, hydraulic power, wind power, sun energy, or sea wave power to rotate a rotor, to further cause a magnetic induction. The revolving speed determines the output of the power generating system. The faster the revolving speed of the rotor is, the more the output of the power generating system will be. Therefore, for generating electricity, energy (force) is needed to rotate the rotor of the power generating system.
Using an electric motor to drive a power generator to generate electricity have been utilized, however, if the electric motor consumes about 100,000 W, the electric current output of the power generator may be below 100,000 W because power loss is inevitable during its transmission. A power generator has industrial value only when its electric current output surpasses the power consumption of the motor. In order to increase the electric current output of the power-generating unit to the extent that sufficient amount is still available when deducted by the power consumption of the motor and the transmission loss, a special measure must be employed.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a power generating system, which uses inertia force and lever force to enhance the torque of a motor, so as to increase power-generating output. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the power generating system comprises a motor, an idle wheel coupled to and rotated by the motor, a transmission mechanism coupled between the motor and the idle wheel for enabling the idle wheel to be rotated by the motor; a power generating unit rotated by the idle wheel to generate electricity, the power generating unit comprising a power cable for output of generated electricity; and a power transmission unit connected to the power cable of the power generating unit for controlling output of electricity from the power generating unit. The transmission mechanism between the motor and the idle wheel can be a reduction gear, or a belt transmission mechanism.